Fluorinated polymers are important items of commerce, being particularly useful in situations where heat and/or chemical resistance are required, for example in films and coatings. Therefore new fluorinated polymers and/or technology for usefully modifying "known" fluorinated polymers are constantly being sought.
Unfluorinated vinylcyclopropane and it polymers has been described in F. Sanda, et al., Macromolecules, vol. 25, p. 6719-6721 (1992); ibid., vol. 26, p. 1818-124 (1993); ibid., vol. 26, p. 5748-5754 (1993).